


A Nice Man

by ladyofreylo



Category: Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feminism, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Story, Rey gets hit with a rock, Romance, Women's March, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey Johnson takes the bus to work every day and sees the bus driver, Paterson, every day.  Every day, he looks at her and every day, she thinks he's not her type.Until... one day, he rescues her.And she doesn't know who he is--at first.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 136





	1. A Nice Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flavor of Kylo for the alpha read and thanks to Alison for the idea and the beta read.

He was a nice man, Rey thought, when he stopped by the Community Library for the first time. She knew him already, just a little. He drove the city bus she rode to work.

He was tall, on the thin side, with a diffident air, as if he lived in his own world.

“Hello,” she said, smiling, as he approached the desk.

His dark brows lifted. “Hello,” he said. “You ride the bus at 8:15 am. From the corner of Welch and Hamilton to here.”

“That’s right,” Rey said. “I’m Rey.”

“Paterson,” he replied and stuck out the biggest hand she’d ever seen.

She shook it and watched it swallow her own. “Pleased to formally meet you. Can I help you?”

He pressed his lips together for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. “Poetry books, please.”

“Most are in the 811s if you’re looking for American poets.”

He nodded and wandered off to the shelves.

That started a weekly routine. Paterson came in every weekend and spent time among the poetry books, reading and taking notes, sometimes checking out a book to take home.

Rey sat on desk on Saturday afternoons and watched him. Every weekday, he drove her (and others) to work, bestowing a slight smile on Rey and saying hello when she boarded and showed him her pass.

Rey went about her daily business without thinking much about Paterson one way or another. Until one Saturday when she caught him looking. At her. 

That day, she had worn a pretty flowered dress that flowed around her legs and crossed over her breasts. It made her feel soft and feminine. It made her feel romantic and beautiful. She twirled every now and again to watch it move with her.

Paterson looked at her, more than once. When she caught him, he looked away and blushed. The tip of one ear that peeked out from his hair turned a little red.

Rey smiled to herself.

She didn’t really consider him a possible romantic partner, nice as he was. She tended to enjoy the company of more outgoing gentlemen, talkative ones with big personalities, strong and robust. She took a quick look at Paterson and caught him looking back. He dropped his eyes.

Ones who weren’t as shy.

Though Rey didn’t like to think of herself as a shallow person, she had a few specific requirements. She liked blonde men with more classical features. Paterson’s profile showed strong features much like those found on Greek statues: a long patrician nose, fuller lips, higher cheekbones, and a narrow visage.

She sighed. He was cute in a geeky way but not really to her taste. He didn’t look like he could wrap her up and protect her the way she enjoyed.

Rey shuffled her papers and found the flyer for the annual Women’s March for Equality, organized by the Women’s Coalition. She was thinking about protection these days as the march date drew closer. This was a conservative town, and there had already been rumblings about outside agitators and the like. It wasn’t true. The women were all local, many of them part of the Coalition, and had been participating in this event for years. However, in these times, all protests felt dangerous, as alt-right groups gained power and found support. Tensions seemed to run higher than usual within the Coalition due to the political climate.

A long shadow fell across Rey’s desk.

“Miss Rey,” Paterson said, when she looked up. “I saw that same flyer out front. Are you going to the march?”

She stared for a second, then regained her composure. He hadn’t said so much as boo to her since he’d been coming in to read poetry and take notes. “Yes,” she said. “I’m on the planning committee for the Women’s Coalition.”

He nodded. “You may need protection,” he said, echoing Rey’s own thoughts. “I would be glad to offer my assistance.”

She looked into his solemn face for a moment. “I’m not concerned for myself,” she said, not willing to show her fears to a stranger, no matter how nice he seemed. She had no idea where his political allegiances lay.

“You should be. These are dangerous times,” he noted. “I’ve seen the news. Protesters have been met with violence by people who disagree.”

“We have recruited supportive people with experience in handling dissenters and other threats.” She smiled at him. “Thank you for your offer, though.”

He gazed at her. “I see. I just wouldn’t want to see you hurt.”

Rey melted a little. He was such a sweetheart, even if he wasn’t her type. “I’ll be careful, Paterson. I promise.”

He swallowed. “I’d miss you if you didn’t ride the bus every day. Or…” He gestured toward the stacks, “if you weren’t here on Saturdays.”

A shaft of sunlight peeked through the window and lit Paterson’s face. Rey blinked. His eyes shone brown with topaz and amber lights. She caught her breath. 

His eyes. 

They were beautiful.

Rey shuffled the papers on her desk again to stop herself from staring at him. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I’d miss you, too.” And she glanced up.

He smiled at her and Rey found herself smiling back. “All right,” he said and knocked lightly on the desk. He returned to his table, packed up his notebook, and left the poetry books on the truck beside the desk. “See you later.”

Rey lifted her hand in a wave.


	2. The Women's March

The march was going well, Rey thought, looking at the crowd of women, kids, and quite a few men standing in the downtown Presbyterian church parking lot. As had been the case in years past, the Coalition suggested that people meet there to begin the walk to City Hall, and the church was willing to host the group--for a nominal fee from the march’s organizing committee and the ability to sell crafts, baked goods, and lemonade.

Rey had her red coordinator t-shirt on and was directing people to line up and walk down the main street. The police had roped off the area to allow the group to march. They stood on the sidewalk lining the way to maintain order if needed. Usually, no one bothered the marchers as they walked and the police just sat in their cars or stood and waved to everyone.

Off in a corner of the lot stood a group of individuals who would be protecting the marchers. Their protection was more symbolic than real--at least it had been in years past. Every year, the Coalition's security team asked volunteers to helmet up and wear all black as a way to identify themselves as protective allies. The small group stood together in a cluster, waiting for further instruction. Rey surveyed some faces but couldn’t guess anyone’s identity because of the black cloth masks that hid their faces. Those, along with the protective helmets, made it impossible to tell who the people were. Rey guessed the majority were men from their stances and builds, though the march organizers sure didn’t discriminate. Anyone who wanted to be a protective ally could help out.

One person edged nearer Rey as she called out instructions through her megaphone.

“Allies, scatter through the crowd and march with us. Please don’t provoke anyone. Protection only. We have word that there may be some pockets of dissenters scattered around. Police have been monitoring the situation for us and dispersed crowds but please be aware that we may encounter resistance.”

She peered into masked faces and received nods of assent.

One deep voice, muffled by his black mask, rang out. “Understood.” It was the man standing nearby. 

As the march commenced, Rey walked along the sidelines. She noticed that one particular person shadowed her. She suspected that the head of march security, a rather stern woman named Gwen, had asked the team members to keep an eye on organizers as well as marchers.

Rey smiled and nodded at the man. He slowly nodded in return and walked up ahead. He turned his head to scan the crowd. Rey couldn’t stop herself from watching him walk and thinking about how big he was.

It’d been a minute since she’d had a man in her life and, for some reason, this guy was ticking all the boxes. She reminded herself it was a march for women’s rights, not a march for Big Dick Energy, which this guy seemed to have in spades.

He had a tight ass encased in skinny black pants and long, obviously muscular legs. His feet were massive inside huge black leather boots. He walked with a predatory grace that other allies didn’t seem to have. The protesters turned their bodies aside as he made his way along the route. His chest and shoulders led the way and drew glances from some of the other women nearby. Rey’s friend, Rose, waited for Rey to catch up.

“Who is that?” Rose murmured, leaning close to Rey as they walked. “He’s military. I’d bet my boyfriend on it.” Rose turned back to wave.

Her boyfriend, Armie, strolled along behind and returned the wave. Rey recognized Armie’s thin frame, though she couldn’t see much of his face or his bright red hair tucked up under the helmet. He was tall but didn’t radiate the same confident, protective energy as the man up ahead.

Rose waited for Armie and took his hand.

Up ahead stood a group of scruffy individuals yelling and holding rocks and bottles. Police shooed them along and the men dropped their missiles and scattered.

Rey looked around. She didn’t like the feeling in the air as knots of people stood on the sidelines.

Suddenly, from behind her, Rey heard the sound of roaring engines and blaring horns.

“Shit,” Rose yelled. “Get out of the way. It’s a train.”

Rey hollered through her megaphone as the big trucks roared up behind the women. Groups of men leaned out the truck windows to scream obscenities and throw rocks.

“Fuck,” Rey screamed. “Get down.” She ran past the tall security ally to help shield some of the women ahead as the trucks rolled by.

A rock flew out and Rey literally saw stars as it hit her. It didn’t hurt for a moment. Then everything went dark and she felt herself fall. That didn’t hurt either until… it did. She lay, cheek on the concrete, thinking it would be nice to rest. Hands touched her and voices above her made no sense.

Rey opened one eye and saw him. The big one who had shadowed her. Her savior. Her man. He bent down and ran his hands down her arms and legs. He touched her face gently.

“I’m here,” he murmured.

“Yes,” she whispered. “You’re here.”

“I’m going to pick you up,” he said. “And take you to safety.”

She tried to nod but it hurt too much to move her head.

He looped her arms around his neck and gathered her up in arms. Without any effort, he picked her up and rose from his kneeling position.

Rey’s head throbbed but she felt safe in this man’s arms. Her man. She felt that he loved her, though she couldn’t say why and it was too hard to think.

He carried her for what seemed like miles. She tried to sleep but bright lights were shone in her eyes.

“What’s her name? She’s an organizer,” someone said.

“Rey Johnson.” A deep voice answered.

“Is she with you, sir?”

Rey tried to open her eyes but couldn’t.

“Yes.”

She was with him. She smiled to herself. She was with her protector and he acknowledged their bond.

Rey knew she was likely concussed, but she couldn’t stop the feeling of warmth and light that rose inside her--nor could she stop the desire to curl up inside his arms and live there.

She had no idea who he was. But somehow he was hers.

“Rey? Rey?” The feminine voice wouldn’t stop talking. And she wanted the deep-voiced man instead.

She opened her eyes and reached for him.

He pulled his helmet off and ripped down his black mask.

Rey looked into Paterson’s worried eyes.

“I’m here,” he said. “I would miss you.”

“I’d miss you, too,” she whispered and took his hand. She lay back on the stretcher and felt his soft lips touching her temple.

The sleepiness overtook her.


	3. She Missed Him

Rey woke in the hospital in a narrow bed with a big sheet drawn around the emergency bay. She had a massive headache. She groaned and touched her head.

Flakes of dried blood came off on her fingers.

“Shit,” she moaned, feeling sick. “What the fuck?” She wanted to look in a mirror to see what had happened to her.

Beside her bed, someone shifted and stood.

Paterson leaned over. “It’s all right,” he said. “I’m still here.”

She gazed up at him. “I remember the rock and falling on the sidewalk. Did it hit me in the head? Am I bleeding?”

“You were, but it’s pretty much stopped. They said you didn’t need stitches or anything. But you might have a slight concussion.” He pressed his lips together. “You might have a headache.”

“I do.” Rey pressed her hand to her head. “A pretty good one.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I wasn’t fast enough. I could have taken the rock and not been hurt. But I didn’t jump fast enough.” He sat down and sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

Rey ignored the throbbing in her head. “It’s okay. I didn’t even know you were there.”

“I know,” he said, casting a sheepish glance at her. “You didn’t want me there.”

Rey had no answer for that.

“I’m going to let you rest,” he said softly. He rose and picked up the helmet.

“Wait,” Rey said and swallowed. She reached out her hand. Paterson hesitated, then took it. “Thank you.” She meant it sincerely.

He smiled a little, squeezed her hand, and then walked out.

<>

Rey went home with some prescription ibuprofen and a follow-up appointment with her doctor. She had the hospital call Rose to pick her up. As she drove, Rose filled Rey in on the injuries and the fact that the police hadn’t tried very hard to go after the trucks. They were hoping to file charges based on footage recorded by marchers and one eyewitness with a good testimony. 

Rose shook her head. “Used to be we could march without fear. Those days are apparently gone.”

Rey agreed.

Rose side-eyed Rey in the car. “Who was the dude?”

Rey closed her eyes. “Not now, Rosie. I’m feeling sick as hell.”

“All right. Talk to me later, then. I’ll just say one thing. He stuck to you like glue, so I’m assuming you know him. I’ve never seen anyone that strong. Armie couldn’t lift me like that in a million years. This guy just…” Rose sighed. “Just literally plucked you up from the ground and didn't break a sweat. Holy shit.”

Rey rolled her head toward Rose. “He’s the bus driver on the route I take to work.”

“No, really?” Rose laughed. “That’s some bus driver. And he protected you?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Whew. There’s a keeper,” Rose said. “He told Gwen he was a Marine.”

Rey stared at Rose. “What? Paterson was a Marine?”

Rose pulled into Rey’s driveway and put the car in park. “Yeah, and it shows. He’s strong, though not super bulky like some guys. We were lucky to have him as an ally. He obviously knew what to do in a crisis situation. You know, he’s the one who managed to ID one of the cars. He gave a statement to the police detailing make, model, and identifying features of the vehicle.” Rose poked Rey gently in the ribs. “He’s sexy, too. Tall, dark, and handsome. Go for it, girl.”

Rey smiled weakly.

<>

Rey took a few days off work to make sure her concussion wasn’t too severe. Finally, she was cleared to return--and promptly lost her nerve to board the bus.

She’d spent a lot of time thinking about Paterson. She remembered feeling safe with him, thinking he loved her. Her brain must have been scrambled. He was a shy man who sat reading poetry. She couldn’t reconcile that guy with the strong man who had lifted her and carried her to safety.

The same man. She couldn’t get her head around it. And, for some irrational reason, she feared seeing him driving the route. She feared she had insulted or disappointed him somehow.

Maybe he knew. He knew that she was not into him. And she knew that he was attracted to her.

She was ashamed of her thoughts and decided she would just have to be friendly and open, as she always had been. She couldn’t control attraction. She couldn’t make him her type.

_ Really?  _ She heard Rose’s annoyed voice in her head.  _ He’s not your type? He absolutely could be your type. If you let him. _

She firmly pushed the vision of Rose’s incredulous face away.

And, the next day, Rey boarded the bus to work with a smile, which promptly faded into nothing.

Paterson wasn’t driving.

“Oh,” she said to the man in the seat. “Where’s Paterson?”

“Different route,” he said.

“Oh.” Rey walked back to her seat. She hoped he hadn’t transferred because of her but strongly suspected that he might have done just that.

<>

Of course, Rey also waited for Paterson to come by on Saturday. And was thoroughly disappointed when he didn’t show up.

She fiddled around on desk with the various tasks she had to perform, answered the phone, and felt utterly deflated. She missed him.

On impulse, after her shift was over, Rey called Gwen, who had been in charge of the security team, to ask about Paterson.

“I can’t hand out someone’s information, Rey,” Gwen admonished. “Seriously.”

“Did you have him vetted before the event?”

“It’s none of your beeswax.” Gwen had always been a stickler for rules.

“Well, obviously, you did,” Rey retorted. “He suited up and walked with us.”

Gwen sighed. “Give it up, girl.”

“He was a Marine?” Rey wasn’t done poking at Gwen yet.

“Rose has a big mouth,” Gwen said.

“And yet you told her about Paterson’s background.”

“Ugh,” Gwen said. “Rosie overheard us talking before Pat put his helmet on. She was hanging with Armie.”

Rey wasn’t finished putting pressure on her friend. “I really want to thank him, Gwen. Can’t I do that?” She had no idea why she was pressing so hard, when she should be grateful that she didn’t have to face him again. Rey really didn’t want to examine her motivation too carefully.

There was a long silence. “I shouldn’t,” Gwen said.

Rey waited.

“Okay, look, best I can do. He frequents Shades, a bar over on Province. I’ve seen him there talking to Doc. Now, go away.”

“Thank you, Gwennie. I just want to say thanks to him for helping me out,” Rey said.

“Sure, sure, whatever. You didn’t hear it from me.” Gwen grumbled a goodbye and hung up.


	4. You Got It Bad, Sis

Rey wore the flowered dress that evening to the little bar. It was nearly empty, with just a few souls nursing beers at tables. Rey slid onto a stool at the counter.

“Hello, what can I get you?” A man, presumably Doc, wiped the counter and looked at Rey expectantly.

“I’ll take a Rum and Coke,” Rey said. “Are you Doc?”

“Who wants to know?” Doc asked, pulling out a glass, filling it with ice, and adding a shot of rum. He topped it off with Coke and handed it to Rey. “Eight bucks.”

“I’m Rey. I work at the library downtown.” She held out some cash and thanked Doc.

“Not a bill collector?” Doc asked with a smile, slipping the money into the register.

“No,” Rey said, taking a sip of her drink. “I’m actually looking for a guy who comes here a lot. His name is Paterson. Has he been in?”

Doc raised his brows. “Ex-girlfriend? Wife? Baby mama? What do you want with Paterson?”

“No,” Rey said. “He saved my life and I wanted to thank him.” She pulled her hair back to show Doc the healing wound on her head. “I was injured in the women’s march that was held two weeks ago. Paterson carried me to the ambulance when I was hit with a rock.”

Doc’s eyes softened. “He’s such a good guy. The best.” Then he shook his head. “Don’t know him. Haven’t seen him. That’s my official story.”

Rey laughed. “He’s the best and you don’t know him? How is that possible?”

“Trickery and misdirection,” Doc said, nodding sagely. “No, really. I’ve seen him here, but not today. He’s usually one of my regulars, but he hasn’t been in much recently. Seemed kind of down when he did come in. Is that because of you?” Doc raised his brows.

“I…” Rey stopped and swallowed. She didn’t want to tell her business to a stranger. “Probably not. I just wanted to say thank you to him. If you see him, would you tell him?”

“Sure thing,” Doc said. He left her alone with her drink.

Rey sipped it and looked around. A man and a woman were talking quietly at a table, but when Rey made eye contact, the man stood up.

“Paterson?” he asked Rey. “I know him. I’d call him a friend. He’s sure helped me out a lot. Best guy around here.”

“This is Rey, she’s a librarian, Everett,” Doc said. “Paterson saved her life.”

“He saved mine, too,” Everett said, sitting next to Rey. “He’s like that, a selfless, humble dude, who looks out for others.”

Rey laughed. “Does anyone have a bad opinion of Paterson?”

Doc and Everett looked at each other. “Nope,” Everett said.

“Not that I know of,” Doc said.

Everett tilted his head to one side and hummed for a moment. “He’s not very talkative. Maybe he keeps to himself too much. Never know what he’s thinking.”

Doc picked up a glass and dried it. “Yeah, come to think of it, he is a mystery. He doesn’t elaborate on answers if you ask him something. Some people don’t like that. Makes them nervous.”

“Maybe they think he’s boring,” Everett added.

A woman walked up to sit next to Rey. “You’re boring,” she said to Everett.

“Marie, don’t start,” he warned.

“You talking about Pat?” Marie asked. “He’s so handsome and quiet. Not a fool who talks all the damn time. Still waters must run deep in that one.”

Everett opened his mouth.

“Oh, shut the hell up,” Marie said before he could get a word out.

“Now, Marie,” Doc said.

“No, if I weren’t in love with Everett, which I’m not supposed to be but here we are, I’d be in love with Pat. Tall and handsome. You see those lips? Damn sexy.”

Rey took a quick sip of her drink as the image of Paterson’s soft, plush lips came into her head. She remembered him kissing her temple gently.

Marie laughed. “You got it bad, sis.” She patted Rey’s arm. “You boys hear that sigh she gave. Too bad he’s not here.”

“He’d probably run like a rabbit,” Doc said. “That man seems way too shy for a woman like Miss Rey, here.”

“Um,” Rey said, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.

“Nonsense. She just has to corner him where he can’t run, make him dinner, and offer to suck…”

“Marie! Now there’s no call for that kind of talk around here. It’s not that sort of establishment.” Doc fired Marie a long, stern look.

“Just saying.” Marie subsided.

Rey’s blush grew. “I’m...uh… afraid I haven’t been able to speak to him since the protest march. He stopped coming to the library and I don’t have a way to contact him.”

“Well, hell,” Doc said. “We can help.” He leaned down and fished out a ragged notebook. “Here, write him a note and I’ll give it to him when he comes in.”

Everett touched Rey’s arm. “Shit, I’ve seen him on plenty of walks in the neighborhood. I’ll find him and give it to him. Go on and write what you want to say and give it to me.”

“Fuck, no, don’t give it to Everett,” Marie said. “Doc’s more reliable.”

“I swear to God, woman, I really think you don’t love me.” Everett stared Marie down.

She raised her brows and he huffed into silence.

Rey took the offered pen and wrote a simple note.

“Invite his fine ass over to dinner,” Marie urged.

“I don’t know.” Rey raised her eyes to meet Marie’s. “Will he show up?”

“Do it,” Marie said. “Never gonna know if you don’t try.”


	5. It Would Be So Easy

Rey sent the missive out to the void and held her breath. She tried to expect nothing, nothing at all. Her breath caught in her throat when the doors to the bus opened and she saw Paterson back in the driver’s seat. She bounced up the steps.

“Paterson,” she said.

His smile lit up his eyes. “Rey,” he said. “I hope you’re feeling better.”

“I am now,” she said. “Will you be my guest for dinner?”

His smile grew wider. “I wouldn’t miss it.” He held out his hand.

Rey took it. “Good.”

Every day, Paterson offered her his hand and every day, she took it and gave it a squeeze. They smiled at one another. 

<>

Saturday morning, Rey took her seat on desk in the General Reading room. She began her tasks, feeling cheerful. She smiled at the patrons, answered the phone with a lilt in her voice, and walked around humming to herself. Her pretty flowered dress swirled around her and she smoothed it down, thinking about him...

Paterson was coming to dinner.

An hour before closing, Rey looked up from her work to see him striding toward her. He stopped at the desk and Rey rose to greet him.

He leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips. She shouldn’t have let him, but the library wasn’t busy and her boss wasn’t on site.

“Hi,” Rey said, a little breathless.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“I’ll be finished working in an hour,” Rey said.

Paterson nodded. “I’m going to read. I’ll wait and drive you home, if that’s all right.”

“You’ll stay for dinner?”

He met her eyes. They turned amber in the sun. “Yes. If you want me…”

“I do,” Rey interrupted.

Paterson grinned. “All right.”

<>

Rey found herself enjoying Paterson’s quiet strength. He drove her home efficiently and asked soft questions about how her day had been at the library. Then he helped her prepare their simple meal of grilled chicken piccata, rice, and salad, which they shared with a bottle of Pinot Grigio he’d brought with him.

They spoke of poetry and books they both enjoyed. Paterson recited “The Red Wheelbarrow” and “This is Just to Say,” two of Rey’s favorites by William Carlos Williams. Rey remembered some of “Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town” by e.e. cummings and laughed when her memory failed. Paterson smiled and picked up the thread himself and they ended the poem in unison.

Rey couldn’t remember why she hadn’t found Paterson attractive. He was so big and handsome sitting across from her, tucked into a too-small chair, his massive feet looking for a good place to rest.

“You look uncomfortable,” Rey said. “Couch?”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He sat gracefully and allowed his body to expand into the space. His legs splayed out, his shoulders relaxed and arms took up a lot of room. Rey curled next to him, feeling small, though she was not a particularly short woman. She moved closer into Paterson’s space and his arm draped around her shoulders.

“Should we talk about it?” Rey asked.

Paterson looked down at her. “No need. I did what anyone would have done. You’re welcome.”

“No,” Rey said. “About this. You and me.” She looked into his impassive face. He was wary, she realized. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not…”

He bent and touched her lips with his. “No need for that, either. It’s all good.”

Rey reached out and stroked his smooth cheek. “Pat,” she said. “I was stupid.”

His smile reassured her. “You didn’t see me.”

She nodded. “I didn’t. I didn’t want to see you.”

“Perhaps you were afraid,” he stated. “I understand. I didn’t want to frighten you.”

Rey looked into this man’s intelligent eyes. He was going to let her off the hook. He was going to forgive her for hurting him.

She could allow him to do it and not say another word. It would be so easy. His eyes showed his good nature and willingness to believe a lie. He was a nice man.

Rey swallowed. “No, Pat, it wasn’t that.” She slid her hand into his. “I need to be honest. I didn’t think of you that way, like, as a date. I thought you weren’t my type of man. I apologize for writing you off without giving you a chance.”

He pulled his hand out of hers. “Because I’m a bus driver?”

“No,” Rey said. “Well, yes, in part. It’s an honorable profession, but I am used to dating professors or lawyers. I didn’t think we’d have anything in common. I’m used to dating men who are more outgoing and social. You’re so quiet and contemplative.”

“Which means ‘boring,’” he said, looking away. “And I drive a bus. So I’m a dull working class person.”

Rey felt him closing down, slipping away. “Please, Paterson, don’t take it like that. I’m trying to tell you that my mind has changed.”

He stared at her. “And you didn’t find me attractive either, I’m guessing. Too tall, too skinny, too weird-looking for you? You like normal guys without big ears who don’t read poetry.”

“I used to,” Rey said. “But not now. It’s different now.”

She didn’t think he was listening.

“Then you found out I was a Marine and I could protect you. Suddenly, I’m all right,” he murmured. “Suddenly, I’m attractive because I can carry you through a crowd with strength you didn’t know about.” He met her eyes. “I’m a crack shot with firearms, you know. I was going to be a police officer or an FBI agent when I came back from my tours. But I wanted something more peaceful, something useful, something that allowed me to think and write. I’ve fought enough battles.” He rose from the couch. “This is one I don’t want to fight.”

Rey stood as well. “Listen, you want me to lie to you and say that I just didn’t see you? I’m sorry, but I tell the truth. I saw you and didn’t know if I could enjoy your company. I didn’t find you attractive. Then. At that time.”

“I’m going to take off now,” he mumbled.

“I changed my mind,” she bellowed. “I know better now.”

“Thank you for a nice dinner,” he said.

“Fuck!” Rey shouted.

“I don’t want charity,” Paterson said stiffly. “No pity. You feel bad about not wanting me. I pick you up and carry you to safety. Then you feel extra guilty. Don’t.”

He walked out the door and opened his car. He got into the driver’s seat.

Rey didn’t know what else to do. She grabbed her bag, yanked the door shut behind her, and jumped into the passenger side.

He turned to face her and gave her a fierce look. “Would you leave my vehicle?”

“No.” She didn’t say anything else, just sat with her arms folded.

“Why?” He rested his big hands on the steering wheel, not looking at her.

“Because I don’t feel guilty. And I think you’re an idiot.” She turned toward him and put a hand on his arm. “Did you ever change your mind? Did you ever learn something about yourself? Or do you walk around in a safe little bubble, never taking a risk? No, you took a risk by coming to the march and being an ally. You walked with me the whole time, even though you didn’t tell me who you were.”

Paterson stole a quick glance at Rey. He pressed his lips together and said nothing.

She continued. “I’ll just say this and then I’ll get out of your fucking car. When you picked me up, I knew. Maybe not on a completely conscious level, but I knew it was you and that you were the man for me. I knew you were mine. I wasn’t even that surprised when I found out it was you. Instead, I was grateful that you were there for me, with me. And I changed my goddamn mind about you.” She opened the car door. “I may never, ever convince you of that. And so you can go back to being safe in your cocoon. To being a bus driver and library patron--and we can forget this ever happened. I’d miss you if you were completely gone.”

Rey slipped out of the car with tears in her eyes and ran to her door.


	6. A Very, Very Nice Man

Paterson caught her there. He clasped her shoulders and turned her toward his broad chest. His hands stroked her hair and he kissed her temple as he had done at the march.

“I’m sorry,” Rey muttered.

“No, I am,” Paterson said, his voice deep with longing. “I’ve been rejected a lot by other women. For being too much this and not enough that. It doesn’t matter.”

His fingers tilted Rey’s chin up. His thumb stroked her cheek and wiped the tears he found there.

“I learned something, too,” he said. “I have to fight to heal wounds of the past and not bring them forward to the present.”

Rey closed her eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to be honest and tell you about how I changed my mind about you.”

She rose on tiptoe and pressed a kiss against his lips. “You  _ are  _ the man for me.”

Paterson’s smile returned full force and he laughed. “Open the door, please.” He swooped Rey up and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

He sat on the couch and settled Rey in his lap. Her dress floated around his legs. Rey looked into his eyes as he pulled her down for a kiss.

And what a kiss. It was nothing like the closed-mouth pecks of earlier, nor the sweet brush against her temple. It was Paterson, hungry, yearning, nudging his way between Rey’s lips to taste her and slide his tongue deep in her mouth. It was his soft moan of delight when Rey tangled her tongue with his and returned his kiss with passion. It was him touching her neck and jaw with soft fingers to urge her to bond with him more fully.

Rey hungered for him and ran her hands through his soft hair. He dumped her backwards on her own couch.

“I love this dress. You’re so beautiful in it,” Paterson said. “Would you take it off for me?” He smiled.

Rey stood up. The dress dropped in a heap around her feet.

Paterson ran his hands over the small lavender bra and matching lacy thong. His breath hitched as Rey knelt down and untied his shoes. She drew them off. Then she pulled at his belt while he stroked her hair. She unzipped his pants and pulled his hard dick free.

And Rey sucked him into her mouth as deep as possible, while he scooted up to cup her head and call her name.

A few shaky breaths later, Paterson pulled Rey away and buried his face between her breasts. He popped her bra off and took one, then the other, hard nipple into his warm mouth. She arched backward and allowed him to guide her onto the couch.

It was his turn to kneel. And slowly guide the tiny scrap of lace down Rey’s legs while she mewled in anticipation.

He was slow, deliberate, and so, so thorough. He placed her legs on his shoulders and moved in to taste her gently with small, wondrous licks that made her squirm and beg.

Finally, he dived in and traced each fold and crevice with his tongue. He gulped her. He sought every place that she might enjoy. She opened her legs further, abandoning his shoulders as a resting place.

She heard herself moaning his name and clawed at his hair as he finally settled in to swirl her hard clit eagerly. One thick finger found its way inside her, followed by another when she whined for more.

Rey thought she would scream aloud as she came but she made no sound whatsoever as the spasms tore through her. She was incapable of making any noise at all. She just rode the pleasure fully and completely.

“Paterson,” she finally managed to say. “I came so hard.”

“Good,” he said. He crawled up to hover over her on the couch. He held himself up with his strong arms.

“I seem to be naked, my good man,” Rey said, with a smile. “You aren’t.”

“I can fix that.” Paterson tore off his clothes.

Rey rose from the couch to touch him. He stood before her, with his secret 8-pack and muscular pecs that had been so well hidden under his plain shirts and pants. Rey stroked him everywhere, up his chest, down his back, running both hands over his tight ass, and returning to his long, thick cock. He was gorgeous. Perfectly proportioned.

“Will you go inside me?” she asked, brushing her hand against him.

“Yes,” he said softly. He reached down and pulled a condom out of his pocket. He put it on himself, sat on the couch and opened his arms.

Rey climbed on him and positioned him against her entrance. “Might be a tight fit,” she mused.

“You can go as slow as you need to,” he said.

Rey pushed herself down on him. She couldn’t hold back the moan at being filled so well. Paterson’s eyes closed and he breathed. He clutched Rey’s hips to help guide her downward.

When she bottomed out, she watched his face suffuse with desire and pleasure. She wondered how she thought of him as not her type.

He was gorgeous.

He opened his dark amber eyes and smiled at her. “My sweet girl,” he murmured.

Rey began to move with Paterson’s hands still holding her hips. She found a rhythm she liked and he responded. He slipped his thumb between their bodies to circle her clit lightly until she was begging him to do it harder and faster.

She put her head on his shoulder as he took over thrusting upward. Rey came again with her lips near his ear. She whispered his name and moved her mouth to find his.

They kissed deeply as Rey’s orgasm subsided.

Then, Paterson picked Rey up and placed her on her back. With one long leg braced on the floor, he drove himself into her as hard as he could. She scratched his back and cupped his muscular ass. His hips jerked and he groaned loudly as he came. He thrust a few more times as aftershocks hit him.

They snuggled on the couch which was really too small for the two of them, but neither felt much like moving.

Rey traced every lovely feature on Paterson’s face. She slipped a finger down his nose to touch his full lips that kissed her so well. She drew patterns over the moles that scattered across his cheeks and smoothed his dark, expressive brows. He raised them at her as she looked him over. 

She didn’t forget those ears that he covered with thick dark waves. One peeked out from its hiding place, so Rey tucked the hair behind it and leaned in to give it a tiny kiss. 

Paterson chuckled at her but said nothing. He took her wandering hand and kissed it. He placed it against his heart and watched Rey’s eyes.

She smiled at him to let him know he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

Words weren’t needed, though she knew he loved to write them.

“Share a poem,” she whispered. “I’d love to hear one.”

He kissed her gently. “Next time.”

She sat up on one elbow. “There’s going to be a next time?” She pretended to be shocked at his statement.

“Yeah, I think there’ll be a lot of them.” Paterson grinned at her.

“I’m so glad,” Rey said. “I’d miss you if you were gone.”

<>

Every day, Rey Johnson boarded the bus at Welch and Hamilton to ride to work. Every day, she’d show the handsome driver her pass and lean in for a sweet kiss.

He’d left for work much earlier, after waking Rey with his face between her legs and his tongue slipping between her wet folds. He left her trembling with pleasure and deep satisfaction. She’d slid back into sleep, listening to him shower, dress, eat cereal, and scratch out a poem. Some days, he’d leave one on the kitchen counter for her to enjoy.

_ My Flower, your chiffon kisses pull my soul out of self-imposed isolation. _

_ Though you bloom for me, I grow with you. _

_ And we are one _

_ You are my soil and water, sun and seed, posy and bee. _

_ You are my love, my life, my blossom, my Flower. _

A very, very nice man.


End file.
